real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Lies, Cries And One Big Surprise
is the premiere episode of Survivor: New Zealand. Summary Introduction Three boats are on their way to three different tribes. The first boat has six players wearing green. Rebecca who is born to dance, laugh and make everything out of her life. The stylish and perfectionist Siloy who has magic hands when it comes to art. Louis who knows how to turn up the positive mood. Lex who is a professional painter and doesn't back down to make a joke or two. Lexi, a calm but enjoyable person who is ready to experience the game. And finally, business woman Savannah who knows how to get people to work for what she wants. The next boat contains six people wearing white. A moody, lazy and fearless woman who is called Keoama, ready to fight if she needs to. A very confident hospitality entrepreneur, Hugo. Blue, who is the well-spirited student we all love to root for. Alliah, who is seeking for a job and does everything to reach her goals. Maya, who might forget some stuff but isn't scared to voice her own opinion. And last but not least, Trevor who knows how to get people on his side with some smooth talk. And the last boat reaches camp almost. The first player on the boat is Neyo, a rapper who has yet to experience how the real music industry works. Bri, who is a very strict activist and feels bad for everything that happens to the nature. The German farm-worker, Ulrich, who has a strong personality he isn't scared to show off. Zabella who takes all opportunities to be in the spotlight, even though she has a golden heart. Christopher who knows how to play the game smart and Abigail, who has always received where she asked for because of her rich father. Oamaru The six players arrive at their camp called Oamaru. Everyone introduces themselves to each other. Lex is already impressed by the three ladies, especially Lexi. Siloy decides to walk around and try to figure out how this camps works based on food places. Savannah decides to join him. Walking in the woods, Savannah and Siloy immediately start to talk strategy. Savannah says that she thinks they are the two cleverest players at their tribe and they should keep each other safe as long as possible. Siloy fully agrees, he is a big fan of strong women. Lex and Louis agree on starting on the shelter. Rebecca and Lexi help them and the four immediately get along. Siloy and Savannah return, with bananas. Louis says that their tribe is awesome and he feels they will win lots of challenges. Blenheim At Blenheim, the six players arrive as well. Alliah looks a bit shy compared to Hugo and Keoama who are already arguing about what they have to do first. Keoama thinks it's best to just create a place to sit and talk but Hugo wants to build the shelter. Blue grins at Trevor who shakes his head. Trevor takes Blue with him and says that this tribe is gonna be one hell of a easy job. He knows that players like Hugo and Keoama won't last for too long. Blue fully agrees and he says that he's fine with whatever the majority is gonna do if they lose. Maya decides to work on the shelter, much to Keoama's annoyance. Keoama then says that they should work on the shelter and that she doesn't care if they can't sit. Maya rolls her eyes and mutters that she has to shut up. Wanaka Finally, the last tribe also arrive at their camp. It's a weird vibe at Wanaka since every single person has a different personality at their tribe. Ulrich wants to shake Abigail's hand but she refuses, not wanting to touch strangers already. She looks a bit awkward but Christopher smiles, liking Abigail a bit already. Bri introduces herself as a organic activist, stating that she won't tolerate anyone hurting a animal. Neyo says that they may have to kill a chicken eventually. Bri already gets a meltdown and sits by herself. Zabella, who looks at Neyo, tries to make Bri feel better. Later, Zabella tells Neyo that he should have been more tactic. She says that she thinks Bri is a weird cookie but that doesn't mean they need to be rude to her. Neyo grins as Zabella does so too. The two then agree on starting an alliance. Challenge Before the challenge starts, Jeff explains the seasons twist. Everyone looks interested. The challenge gets played. Wanaka wins immunity and Oamaru wins immunity as well which means Blenheim will head to tribal council. One of the Wanaka members will go to the cave. Neyo and Bri immediately vote for Zabella. The others agree and Zabella gets chosen. Zabella chooses Siloy to join her. Waitomo Caves Zabella and Siloy arrive at the caves. Siloy says that he's happy to have been picked. Not only because he can maybe get a treasure, he thinks Zabella slays and he wants to be friends with her. Zabella is flattered and hugs Siloy. The two enter the cave and they see twelve different chests. Jeff arrives and he says that they can only open one. They can reveal which chest they opened to each other and the other players, but that's their choice. Once a chest is opened, and a reward has been collected, the chest will close again with nothing hidden in it. This means that if both Zabella and Siloy grab items, there will be only two chests left with treasures out of the twelve. Zabella chooses a chest as first. She opens it but it's empty. Siloy then opens a chest and looks in it. It's empty as well. They decide to tell each other which chests don't have treasures. They then both head back to their tribes. Bleinheim Back at camp, Keoama is very moody and sits down, muttering something. Maya rolls her eyes while Trevor grins. As Keoama walks away to pee, Hugo takes the chance to get the tribe together. Hugo says that they need to get rid off Keoama tonight. Everyone seems to be okay with that. Trevor, Blue and Alliah then sit together in their new build shelter. Alliah asks the two boys if they are really gonna vote for Keoama. Blue likes Alliah's personality and he wonders why she hasn't gotten a job yet. While the two talk about their real life, Trevor comes up with a brilliant plan. He says that as long as Hugo and Keoama's rivalry live, they won't be targets. So what if they just vote off Maya. Hugo and Maya are sitting together and look at Keoama who just arrived again. She looks moody again. She asks why Maya has a problem with her. Maya says that she's just being a grumpy woman and she doesn't want that. Keoama says that she doesn't care. Hugo grins and Keoama says that he's annoying. Tribal Council Alliah, Blue, Hugo, Keoama, Maya and Trevor arrive at tribal council. They grab their torches, dip it into the fire and then take a seat. Jeff asks Trevor why they lost. Trevor shrugs, stating that there must have been some sort of miscommunication. Jeff then asks Blue what the voting criteria will be tonight. Blue responds that he thinks it's best to keep the tribe as strong as they can. Finally Jeff asks Keoama how she has felt about the past three days. She says that she's been fine but she doesn't like how some of her tribe-mates act towards her, raising an eyebrow as she looks at Hugo. Everyone cast their vote, followed by Jeff reading them. . . . First vote... . . . Keoama . . . Keoama . . . Hugo . . . Maya . . . Maya Two votes Maya, two votes Keoama, one vote left. Maya frowns, definitely confused by the fact that she has received two votes already. She looks around her. . . . . . . First person voted out of Survivor: New Zealand... . . . . . . Maya (3-2-1) Maya sighs, grabbing her bag. She asks why she got voted out. Trevor says that you can expect anything in Survivor. He says she played a good game so far. Maya sighs, rolling her eyes. She gets her torch snuffed and walks away. Keoama glares at Hugo while Hugo looks unimpressed. Votes Trevor voted Maya: "You haven't done anything wrong, you did not even hurt a fly. But I need Blue and Alliah as my allies. I need Hugo and Keoama to fight and get the target off my back. You were the only person to not fit in my ideal story." Blue voted Maya: "I don't like this, because we've had good talks. But this game is getting played hard. Three days in and we've had lies, cries and one big surprise." Alliah voted Maya: "Voting for Maya tonight. Feel like you're the best option. Not because I don't like you or something... not at all. But this is a strategic game move. Bye girl." Maya voted Keoama: "Why do they even accept people like you? You are freaking annoying!!! Glad we're just having a easy vote so you can go home." Hugo voted Keoama: "Keoama, you're for sure someone I have zero respect for. You've totally rubbed me the wrong way by your annoying presence. Good lord, it's been something. Bye." Keoama voted Hugo: "I vote Hugo because he's a snarky little b*stard. You can come for me, but wait for this hurricane. You haven't seen the last of me yet." Final Words "The fact I got blindsided doesn't hurt me that much to be honest. But that Keoama stayed over me really bites me. It sucks, because I really wanted to play Survivor. But it is what it is. Don't forget to cast me for the second chance season!" - Maya, 18th Place